Sectumsempra
by ambudaff
Summary: Happy Birthday, Alan Rickman! Hermione berusaha mencari jawaban atas kejadian malam-malam itu. Mungkin tak begitu gore, tapi untuk amannya, rate M sajalah. Sekaligus untuk Knowledge Challenge di Infantrum!


**SECTUMSEMPRA**

_Hermione Granger dan Severus Snape milik JK Rowling_

_Rating M untuk gore, non-lemon, no pair_

_Setting mengikuti canon, after DH._

_Hemofilia diambil dari Wikipedia_

-o0o-

Hogwarts setelah Perang Besar berjalan kembali seperti semula. Anak-anak bersekolah lagi seperti biasa. Dengan pertimbangan bahwa sekolah yang diselenggarakan tahun sebelumnya tidak efektif—dengan adanya kedua Carrows dan semua mantra-mantra Hitam—maka anak-anak kembali pada hitungan kelas pada tahun sebelumnya.

Harry, Hermione dan Ron kelas tujuh. Ginny dan Luna kelas enam. Dan seterusnya. Ditambah dengan kelas satu tambahan, karena anak-anak cukup umur tentunya sudah harus bersekolah juga.

"Apakah kau pikir, ini penyebab lukisan Profesor Snape tidak muncul di kantor kepala sekolah?" cetus Harry saat mereka bertiga sedang bergulat dengan PR yang seolah tak ada habisnya di perpustakaan.

Ron tak jelas menjawab apa karena ia nampaknya masih serius menulis esai. Hermione yang kelihatannya sudah selesai menulis, mengetuk-ngetukkan pena bulunya di meja.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Hermione hati-hati, "—jika tahun kemarin itu tidak dihitung sebagai tahun sekolah, maka Profesor Snape tidak dihitung sebagai Kepala Sekolah, dan karenanya lukisannya tidak otomatis muncul—"

Harry meletakkan pena bulunya.

"Harus ada yang melakukan sesuatu," bisiknya pelan, bersungguh-sungguh. Sedemikian seriusnya hingga Ron pun berhenti menulis, dan menoleh pada Harry. Mata Hermione pun membesar. Mereka saling memandang.

"Harus ada yang melakukan sesuatu," ulang Harry, "dan aku akan melakukannya. Petisi ke Wizengamot, wawancara di Daily Prophet, apapun, walau memerlukan usaha, walau memerlukan waktu yang lama—"

Hening.

Ron dan Hermione diam-diam mengangguk menyetujui.

Masih dalam hening.

Hingga waktu buka perpustakaan selesai, dan Madam Pomfrey sibuk mengusir anak-anak—terutama kelas tujuh—yang masih saja enggan beranjak karena masih banyak yang harus mereka kerjakan. Tentu saja banyak protes di sana sini.

"Madam, aku pegang kartu Restricted—" Hermione berdalih memperlihatkan kartunya. Madam Pomfrey mengangguk tanpa melihat, ia tentu saja tahu siapa Hermione, dan tahu kalau Hermione tidak bisa diusir dari perpustakaan.

Melihat kesungguhan mereka belajar, McGonagall mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa anak-anak kelas tujuh yang memerlukan, bisa meminta persetujuan menggunakan Restricted Section secara permanen. Mereka akan diberi kartu untuk diperlihatkan pada Madam Pomfrey. Tinggal meminta saja pada McGonagall sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Dan kartu itu juga berfungsi sebagai perpanjangan tinggal mereka di perpustakaan, mereka tidak kena aturan jam buka. Kapan pun mereka perlu, tinggal menunjukkan kartu itu di depan pintu perpustakaan, dan pintu itu akan membuka sendiri.

Tentu saja Hermione menggunakan kesempatan ini, sementara Harry masih ragu, dan Ron jelas-jelas mengabaikan kesempatan untuk mengurangi waktu makan dan tidur ini.

"Kau masih akan—" Ron protes melihat Hermione masih saja ingin meneruskan waktu belajarnya.

"Masih ada yang harus kupelajari dari Rune Kuno—" sahut Hermione ringan, "—sudah, kalian kembali saja, dan tidur!"

"Hati-hati," pesan Ron, "kalau malam perpustakaan sering—"

Kalimatnnya terpotong. "Ya ampun, Ron. Yang sering malam-malam ada di perpustakaan kan aku. Aku tahu hantu siapa saja yang suka gentayangan kalau malam, belum lagi Peeves—"

Harry tergelak sebelum terhenti dengan pelototan Ron. "Ya sudah. Sampai ketemu lagi besok, waktu sarapan!" sahutnya sambil terus menyeret Ron keluar dari perpustakaan. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang anak kelas tujuh saja yang masih bertahan, nyaris sama modelnya dengan Hermione, seperti Ernie MacMillan misalnya—

Hermione membereskan buku-bukunya dan pindah ke meja di daerah Restricted Section. Sekarang ia bisa dengan serius membaca buku-buku Rune. Dan Ramuan. Dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan seterusnya. Dari tadi sih, kerjaannya direcoki terus oleh Ron—

Suasana malam semakin terasa, dinginnya udara juga semakin menusuk walau ia berada di dalam ruangan. Hermione sudah menguap beberapa kali. Beberapa temannya yang tadi ikut menjelajahi Restricted Section sekarang sudah tak terdengar suaranya, mungkin malah sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing?

Hermione menghitung jumlah halaman yang belum ia selesaikan. Masih ada tiga setengah halaman. Tanggung. Ia menguap lagi, dan mencoba berusaha berkonsentrasi kembali.

Tapi udara dingin ini terus menusuk. Tidak, bukan seperti kalau ada serangan Dementor. Dingin yang ini lambat laun menusuk, meresap ke dalam tiap senti kulit dan merasuk ke dalam daging, ke dalam otot, berenang dalam darah—

Hermione menggigil.

Mengalah, ia berhenti membaca walau masih ada sisa.

Ia sudah akan membereskan bukunya, ketika lilin-lilin di sekitarnya mati satu-satu.

Tidak, tidak seperti pelita yang kehabisan minyak. Ini seperti ... ditiup satu persatu.

Tinggal satu lilin di atas mejanya, bergoyang-goyang seperti ditiup angin.

Kecuali kenyataan bahwa dalam ruangan itu angin tidak bisa meniup lilin langsung. Tidak ada pintu langsung, tidak ada jendela.

Hermione berdiri perlahan.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah takut. Lebih cenderung pada rasional mungkin.

Tapi kali ini seperti ada sesuatu—atau seseorang kah?—yang menahan langkahnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Angin berhembus menderu-deru. Bukankah tadi sudah dikatakan, angin tak bisa masuk langsung ke bagian ruangan ini? Tapi Hermione merasakannya, mendengar derunya, dan bahkan rambutnya berhamburan ditiupnya.

Kini satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu mati. Terhembus angin yang menderu. Hermione hanya bisa melihat meja dan buku-buku yang menumpuk di atasnya berkat bantuan lilin dari ruangan sebelah. Samar-samar. Temaram.

Dan ia jelas-jelas bukan orang yang penakut. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Lebih keras, atau apakah ruangan sudah sedemikian sunyinya hinga ia bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya dengan jelas—

Lamat-lamat ia merasa seperti ada sesosok makhluk tepat di depannya. Dari samar menjadi semakin jelas.

Awalnya ia mengira ia melihat Dementor. Tapi tidak. Dingin yang menyertai bukan seperti dingin Dementor. Dan makhluk di hadapannya ini tidak melayang, tidak berkemerutuk, tidak menjulurkan tangan untuk mencekiknya—

Makhluk di hadapannya hanya diam.

Berjubah gelap, berkerudung gelap, dan suasana remang-remang, membuat wajah makhluk itu sama sekali tak terlihat. Tapi Hermione entah bagaimana bisa merasakan bahwa makhluk itu sedang menatap tajam padanya. Sedang memusatkan pandangan padanya.

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian, walau yang keluar hanya sebatas bisikan, ia mencoba menyapa, "—Sir—"

Makhluk di depannya tak menjawab, tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Ia hanya menjulurkan tangannya pelan-pelan ke arah tumpukan buku. Seperti menunjuk.

Hermione mengikuti arah tangan makhluk itu. Tumpukan buku, ya, tapi apa maksudnya—

Tangan Hermione mencoba mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. Ditelusurinya tumpukan buku itu. Aneh. Serasa ada yang membimbing, tangannya terus menelusuri tingginya tumpukan buku itu.

Dan berhenti di salah satu buku.

Hermione berusaha membaca judul buku yang ditunjukkan. Tak berhasil. Ruangan memang remang-remang. Ia berusaha mengingat, buku apa saja yang tadi ia tumpukkan di mejanya. Sepertinya—Arithmancy For Fun? Bukan. Atau—Hermione mendadak terkejut.

Mengangkat wajahnya ia berusaha menatap langsung pada wajah makhluk di depannya. Berusaha mengenali wajahnya.

Tapi makhluk itu perlahan menipis dan menghilang.

Hermione maju untuk mengejarnya, tapi ia harus mengejar ke mana? Berbalik, ia menyenggol lilin di mejanya—

—dan ia terbangun. Lilin di sampingnya, yang tadi tersenggol, memang benar-benar tersenggol dan jatuh. Nyaris saja membakar mejanya kalau saja ia tidak membaca mantra memadamkannya.

Lilin—nyaris membakar meja? Bukankah tadi semua lilin mati?

Ia—bermimpi?

Hermione melihat di sekelilingnya. Lilin-lilin lain masih menyala di tempatnya. Walau memang hanya ia yang masih berada di perpustakaan, tapi suasananya masih terang.

Penasaran ia melihat sekeliling. Tak ada petunjuk bahwa di sekitarnya tadi ada sesosok orang, makhluk, atau apapun. Tak ada angin. Walau udara dingin, tapi tak menusuk seperti tadi.

Di atas meja, di atas tiga halaman buku Rune yang tadi sedang ia coba selesaikan membacanya, tertumpuk oleh sebuah buku.

_Moste Potente Potion_.

-o0o-

"Kau—kau mencoba mengatakan ada hantu di Perpustakaan?" Ron menatapnya ngeri.

"Perpustakaan memang dari dulu kan memang berhantu, benar kan? Lagipula, kenapa kau takut pada hantu, memangnya kau takut pada Nick dan teman-temannya?" Harry mengoles roti panggangnya dengan selai.

Hermione hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Bukan '_ada-hantu-atau-tidak'_ yang kubicarakan. Tapi, hantu siapa yang datang, itu yang sedang aku coba tebak."

Harry dan Ron bersama-sama memandangnya.

"Tadinya aku tak begitu yakin, tapi sekarang rasanya—memang hanya beliau—"

"Beliau?" Harry masih menebak-nebak.

"Menurutmu?" Hermione memamerkan '_Moste Potente Potion'_-nya.

"Mak-maksudmu—Profesor Snape?"

Sekarang Harry selalu menyebutnya lengkap dengan sebutan 'Profesor'.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku asumsikan beliau. Soalnya, hantu siapa lagi yang akan memilih buku _Moste Potente Potion_?"

Ron dan Harry saling pandang.

"Lalu—menurutmu, pesan apa yang ia sampaikan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Sampai sekarang masih aku pikirkan. Entah apa maksudnya beliau menampakkan diri di hadapanku, dan memilih buku ini," sahutnya pelan, sambil menerawang. Airmukanya seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Kalau Hermione saja harus berpikir keras, apalagi Ron dan Harry—mana mereka tahu! Jadi mereka hanya mengangkat bahu, membiarkan Hermione meneruskan penyelidikannya.

-o0o-

Malam itu, mereka sudah sibuk lagi di perpustakaan. Malangnya—atau untungnya—Harry dan Ron hanya memerlukan jasa perpustakaan sedikit saja. Hanya beberapa puluh menit, dan pekerjaan rumah mereka sudah selesai. Atau tepatnya, belum selesai tapi bisa dikerjakan di Ruang Rekreasi, karena bahan-bahan dari perpustakaan sudah terkumpul.

"Kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi?" tanya Harry pada keduanya. Ron tak menjawab, tapi buku dan perkamen-perkamennya dibereskan, dan berdiri.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Hermione yang masih berkutat pada beberapa buku dan perkamen yang simpang siur di sisi perkamen yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Duluan saja. Arithmancy ini agak lumayan, masih ada setengah meter perkamen lagi—"

Harry dan Ron tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Arithmancy—dan tidak mau mendengar tentang rumitnya mata pelajaran itu, jadi, "Okey. Kami tunggu di Ruang Rekreasi saja ya!"

Tanpa mengangkat kepala, Hermione mengangguk, dan pena bulunya terus bergerak mengisi perkamennya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, selesai pekerjaan rumahnya, Hermione membereskan buku-buku Arithmancynya. Bersiap untuk menyusul kedua temannya, ketika tersentuh olehnya '_Moste Potente Potion_'.

Rasa penasarannya datang lagi.

Ia duduk lagi. Dibukanya perlahan buku itu.

Sebetulnya buku itu tidak termasuk bacaan wajib atau referensi untuk NEWT, tapi kalian tahu kan, seperti apa Hermione. Ia akan membaca buku apa saja yang ia anggap penting. Dan buku ini tadinya ia anggap penting. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa saat-saat ia membuat Ramuan Polijus di kelas dua dulu, dan membuka-buka buku yang ia anggap 'kelas berat' ini.

Sekarang ia membuka-buka buku itu lagi. Sebenarnya ia beberapa kali membaca buku ini. Tetapi, karena formatnya formula-per-formula, resep-resep, tentunya takkan ia baca keseluruhan seperti kalau ia membaca '_Hogwarts, A History'_. Kali ini dibukanya halaman-per-halaman. Mungkin ia bisa dapat petunjuk, apa sebetulnya yang diinginkan oleh 'hantu' itu—kalau ia benar-benar Profesor Snape—

Pelan-pelan ditelusuri halaman per-halaman. Berhenti di halaman yang memuat formula Polijus. Formula ini benar-benar sudah dihapalnya sekarang. Apakah—apakah Profesor Snape ingin agar ia membuat Polijus? Tapi untuk apa? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Polijus untuk meniru siapa?

Hermione tersenyum pahit. Apakah mungkin Profesor Snape ingin agar dia mengaku, siapa yang dulu mencuri bahan ramuan di kelas dua?

Hawa dingin itu datang lagi.

Hermione tertegun.

Hawa dingin. Angin tepatnya. Yang entah bagaimana datangnya, karena ia duduk di tempat terlindung, tak ada pintu, tak ada jendela di dekatnya. Kali ini Hermione lebih waspada dari kemarin. Tetapi tetap saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Lilin-lilin di sekitarnya bagai dihembus angin. Lagi.

Remang menyelimuti.

Dingin dan gelap, memang suasana yang tepat untuk membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat.

Mesti ia tak tahu untuk apa, Hermione menyiapkan tongkatnya. Menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dan memang tak akan ada gunanya karena ia seperti terpaku di tempatnya tatkala bayangan hitam itu mewujud di hadapannya.

Bayangan hitam yang lebih gelap dari keremangan yang melingkupinya. Perlahan terlihat, terasa, semakin padat.

Perlahan Hermione mengumpulkan keberanian, dan mencoba memanggilnya.

"P-Pro-Profesor S-Snape?"

Bayangan itu mengangkat wajah—yang masih saja tak terlihat diselubung kerudung jubahnya. Gerakan halus mengangguknya nyaris saja tak bisa tertangkap mata. Tangan kanannya terangkat lagi seperti kemarin.

Hermione sebenarnya sudah bersiap. Tidak seperti kemarin di mana buku '_Moste Potente Potion_' masih dalam tumpukan, kali ini ada di hadapan. Sedang dibuka-buka. Mungkin saja Profesor Snape mau menunjukkan, halaman berapa yang harus ia baca untuk menemukan petunjuk . Petunjuk apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Profesor Snape sebenarnya.

Tapi ternyata bukan itu.

Tangan Profesor Snape yang terangkat bukan untuk menunjuk buku. Tangan itu terangkat dengan cepat, mantra yang diucap juga dengan _non-verbal_, sehingga Hermione tidak sempat menangkap, tak sempat mendengar.

Dan tak sempat juga mengelak.

Sayatan tipis setipis sembilu mengoyak lengan kiri Hermione, mengejutkannya, tak siap menghadapi serangan, dan justru menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Karena tangan kanannya refleks melindungi lengan kiri. Sebenarnya tindakan sia-sia karena sudah terluka.

"Pro-Profesor—"

Sayatan lagi melayang di udara.

Untungnya Hermione cepat bertindak sesuai rasio. Tangan kanan memegangi luka di lengan kiri, mata terus waspada. Dengan mata terpusat pada gerakan halus ujung jari Profesor Snape, ia berhasil menghindari dua sayatan berikutnya, sampai terguling-guling. Tapi begitu ia mencoba bangkit, sebuah sayatan telak pada kaki kanannya, tepat di betis kanan.

Hermione belum pernah menghadapi Profesor Snape, dalam keadaan apapun. Kali ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa Profesor Snape benar-benar penyihir yang piawai. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah!

Terengah-engah, sekali lagi ia mencoba bangkit. Ternyata sulit, karena sayatan-sayatan tak berpisau tak berpedang itu menyambar-nyambar di atas kepalanya. Menajamkan telinga, ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, dan berakhir dengan sayatan memanjang dari bahu sampai leher kanannya.

Darah bertetesan. Di lantai—di karpet. Di pakaiannya. Pakaiannya juga robek-robek, sebagian karena sayatan, sebagian koyak-koyak saat ia harus berguling-guling menghindar tadi. Bukan hanya bertetesan, lama-lama darah mengucur.

Dan perih. Di kaki. Di lengan. Di leher. Horor menyelimutinya tatkala ia sadar bahwa sayatan di leher hanya beberapa mili saja jauhnya dari urat nadinya!

"Prof-Profesor?"

Profesor Snape berhenti menghujaninya dengan sayatan.

Ia menurunkan tangannya. Bahkan menyerang tanpa tongkat, hanya dengan telunjuknya!

Tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Tangannya diturunkan hingga berada di samping paha, seperti biasa kalau sedang berdiri.

Dan pelan-pelan wujudnya memudar, menghilang.

Tersengal-sengal Hermione mencoba bangkit, namun sulit. Ia bahkan terpuruk, terkurap di lantai—

—sekali lagi ia mencoba bangkit. Mengangkat kepalanya—akh! Tidak!

Tidak.

Ia tidak sedang tengkurap di lantai! Ia tertidur di meja, tertelungkup di atas perkamen tugas Arithmancy-nya, di atas buku '_Moste Potente Potion_' yang setengah terbuka, setengah terlipat.

Bergegas Hermione berdiri, dan memeriksa daerah-daerah yang tadi terkena sayatan.

Tidak ada luka. Tidak ada darah di mana pun. Tidak ada pakaian yang terkoyak.

Mengejutkan.

Apakah—ini benar hanya mimpi?

Setengah _shock_ karena serangan tadi, Hermione membereskan buku dan perkamennya. Sempat dilihatnya, bagian buku Moste Potente Potion yang terlipat adalah bagian Venom.

Bisa ular?

Tapi Hermione bersiap beranjak dari perpustakaan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit-sakit, ngilu, seperti habis benar-benar bertarung. Besok saja akan ia pikirkan—

Setapak demi setapak ia berjalan, berhenti sejenak mengumpulkan kekuatan, hingga akhirnya ia bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Berkeliling memandang perpustakaan, benar-benar sudah larut malam karena sudah tak ada siapa-siapa.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor, masuk ke depan asramanya. Serasa perjalanan berkilo-kilo meter. Akhirnya ia menyebutkan kata kunci di depan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Sudah larut," sapa Nyonya Gemuk. Nyaris ia menambahkan "—darimana saja selarut ini," tapi tak jadi. Tumpukan buku dalam pelukan plus ransel di punggung sudah menyatakan sendiri dari mana Hermione berasal.

Hermione hanya menjawab dengan senyum lemah, dan memanjat masuk susah payah tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Masuk ke kamarnya, menjatuhkan ransel di lantai, menumpukkan buku begitu saja di meja samping ranjang, ia mengambil keputusan untuk mandi dulu saja. Air hangat mungkin bisa menyegarkan.

Jadi ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, memutar keran air panas dan air dingin sekaligus, membuka pakaiannya, dan masuk ke dalam bath tub.

Hampir saja ia menjerit.

Mimpi yang tadi serasa begitu nyata! Di seluruh tubuhnya tak ada bekas sayatan, itu yang membuat ia yakin bahwa peristiwa tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi begitu masuk ke dalam bath tub, perih yang sangat menjalar dengan cepat. Tepat di bagian-bagian yang—ia yakin—terkena sayatan mantra Profesor Snape tadi.

Sambil menggigit bibir, Hermione berusaha mandi dengan cepat. Sudah terlanjur basah sih. Menggosok seluruh tubuh dengan foam, menenggelamkan diri di bath tub hingga seluruh busa sabun lenyap, ia keluar dan menghanduki tubuhnya. Perlahan, karena tiap sentuhan menambah perih.

Dengan cepat dipakainya mantel kamar mandinya, keluar dari bath tub. Digantinya dengan piama, dicarinya salep di lemari kamar mandi, dan ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Duduk di ranjang, ia menutul-nutulkan salep di bagian yang ia yakin tadi merupakan luka akibat sayatan. Mungkin tidak tepat, tapi pokoknya di sekitar itu saja. Ia mencari tongkatnya, mengayunkannya mencipta segelas susu hangat, meminumnya, dan berusaha tidur secepatnya.

-o0o-

"Yang benar?" Ron melongo, sosis yang ditusuknya berhenti di udara, begitu pada saat sarapan Hermione mengutarakan 'mimpi'-nya.

"Dan itulah anehnya. Kemarin malam, aku merasa mimpi, dan ternyata buku '_Moste Potente Potion_' sudah ada di hadapanku. Padahal, tadinya aku yakin, buku itu ada di tumpukan bagian tengah. Lalu, tadi malam aku merasa bermimpi diserang olehnya. Begitu bangun, tak ada bekas sama sekali, tapi waktu aku mandi, perih sekali di bagian-bagian yang tersayat itu—"

"Sayatannya seperti disayat pedang, Hermione?" Harry seperti sedang mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Pagi ini masih terasa?"

"Masih. Walau tidak seperih tadi malam—"

"Darahnya mengucur?"

Hermione mengangguk lagi, "—darah mengucur seperti luka terbuka, bukan lecet—"

"_Sectumsempra_—"

"Apa—mantra itu?"

Harry mengangguk. "Ya, mantra yang ada di buku Ramuan Half-Blood Prince itu. Aku pernah melihatnya, dan pernah memakainya—"

Hermione seperti merenung. Tangannya membuka-buka _Moste Potente Potion_. Dan ada bekas terlipat, karena tadi malam tertindih olehnya saat ia 'bermimpi'.

Dibukanya bagian itu.

_Venom_. Ya, bagian yang tadi malam sempat diabaikan karena perihnya luka-luka.

Bisa ular?

Kening Hermione bertambah kerutannya.

Harry memecah keheningan. "Jadi, 'hantu' itu memang—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku bertanya apakah ia memang Profesor Snape, dan makhluk itu mengangguk. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia langsung menyerang, serangan yang serupa sayatan-sayatan itu—"

"Tanpa tongkat?" Ron bengong.

Hermione mengangguk lagi, "—tapi aku tak heran, beliau kan memang ahli mantra _non-verbal_—"

Harry nampak kembali berpikir. Pelan-pelan ia menggerakkan garpunya, menusuk sosis dan mencelupkannya pada saos tomat, tapi sama sekali tidak dimakan.

Hermione juga meletakkan garpunya, minum dari piala, dan mendorong piala itu ke tengah meja, hingga cukup tempat untuk kedua tangannya, memain-mainkan jari-jarinya, "—sebenarnya apa sih, yang beliau upayakan untuk diberitahukan pada kita?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu. Nanti malam, saat kita mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di perpustakaan, kita tunggui bersama-sama."

"Oke."

Ron juga menyetujui, walau nampak ogah-ogahan.

"Sekalian aku juga ingin mencari penangkal _Sectumsempra_—" sahut Hermione, bersemangat kalau sudah urusan riset begini.

"Kurasa tak akan ada. Ingat waktu George kena telinganya, ibunya Ron mencari-cari di buku pengobatan—"

"Harry, waktu itu Mrs Weasley mencari di buku pengobatan rumah tangga, mungkin saja tak ada, tapi ini kan perpustakaan sekolah! Kemungkinan akan ada, walau bukan penangkal langsung, mungkin penangkal akan gejala serupa—"

Harry terpaksa mengangguk.

"Oke, sekarang, siap masuk kelas?"

Hanya Hermione yang bisa bersemangat begitu untuk masuk kelas, walau malamnya baru diserang sampai berdarah-darah.

-o0o-

Tapi malamnya, mereka menunggu hingga lewat jam malam, tak terjadi apa-apa. Ron sudah mengantuk, dan ia disuruh tidur saja oleh Hermione. Harry, yang dibela-belain minta kartu Restricted Section pada McGonagall agar bisa begadang di perpustakaan, juga sampai terkantuk-kantuk.

Tak ada kejadian apa-apa.

Hanya ada beberapa meter perkamen catatan yang dikumpulkan oleh Hermione, mengenai menangani luka sayat yang tak mau menutup. Sambil menunggui 'hantu'itu datang, Hermione tak mau diam, membaca berpuluh buku pengobatan tentang luka, mencatat bahan ramuan obatnya berikut kesimpulan-kesimpulannya.

Jam tangan Harry sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.35.

"Kau pikir, ia akan datang?"

Pelan Hermione menggeleng. "Suasananya—dua kali beliau datang, aku bisa merasakan. Tidak seperti sekarang—"

Malam itu memang hangat. Boro-boro terasa dingin. Harry sampai melepas jaketnya tadi dan menggantungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Ya sudah. Kita tidur saja," Harry berdiri dan memakai lagi jaketnya. Hermione mengikuti, membereskan perkamen dan buku-buku. Lalu mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

Malam itu tak ada peristiwa apa-apa. Bahkan sampai dini hari.

-o0o-

Kalaulah Hermione hanya mengikuti mata pelajaran seperti Harry dan Ron, sudah barang tentu akan ada banyak waktu kosongnya. Tapi Hermione bukan Hermione jika seperti itu. Selain mata pelajarannya lebih banyak, ia sekarang malah sedang me-riset tentang luka terbuka yang tak mau menutup.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?" Ron merasa terganggu karenanya. Sudah tadi malam tidur jauh lebih larut, Hermione bangun lebih pagi dan membaca perkamen catatan hasil rangkumannya di Ruang Rekreasi sampai waktu sarapan pagi. Belum lagi, sambil sarapan, Hermione masih terus membaca perkamen itu.

Ron merasa seperti melihat lingkaran tipis di bawah mata Hermione.

"Hm?" Hermione mengalihkan pandangan pada Ron sejenak, "—kalian akan latihan Quidditch kan?"

Ron merasa diacuhkan, tapi tetap saja mengangguk, begitu pula Harry.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Harry menghabiskan telur di piringnya.

"Aku tidak ikut menonton ya?" sahutnya, menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat, menghabiskan jus labu kuningnya, dan menggulung perkamen panjangnya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana? Perpustakaan lagi?" desak Ron.

"Yaps," sahut Hermione, "tapi bukan Perpustakaan Hogwarts. Aku mau minta ijin pada McGonagall untuk ke luar, ke dunia Muggle. Ada sesuatu yang kuharap bisa kucari di perpustakaan Muggle—"

Ron masih melongo, tapi Harry menepuk bahunya, "Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, kita latihan, dengan atau tanpa Hermione kan sama saja—"

Hermione melempar senyumnya pada mereka berdua, mencium pipi Ron sekilas, dan berjalan cepat sekali ke luar Aula Besar.

-o0o-

"Muuum!" Hermione memanggil. Rumah tidak dikunci, berarti penghuninya sedang ada di rumah, tapi di rumah utama tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Muum!" Hermione memanggil lagi sambil menujukan langkahnya ke paviliun. Mum dan Dad-nya buka praktek di rumah, dan ruangan praktek terpisah di paviliun. Agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan keluarga di rumah utama.

Mrs Granger melongok dari pintu. "Ow! Hermione! Tumben kau pulang—"

"Mum!" Hermione memasang wajah cemberut, "—ya sudah, aku balik lagi saja ke Hog—"

Tawa Mrs Granger renyah tatkala memeluk anaknya erat-erat. "Ya ampun, kau ini! Mum kan cuma kaget, kau pulang tidak dalam waktu biasa. Mana nggak memberi kabar lagi—"

Hermione ikut tertawa. "Ya, maaf kalau aku tidak memberi kabar. Buru-buru. Aku mau mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan Muggle—"

Wajah Mrs Granger berubah. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicari di perpustakaan Hogwarts?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Dad mana?"

Mrs Granger menunjuk ke dalam, ke ruang praktek, dengan dagunya. "Ya sudah, aku punya _fruitcake_ dengan gula sintetis kalau kau mau. Istirahat dulu, nanti baru ke perpustakaan publik—memang tujuanmu ke sana?"

Hermione mengangguk lagi, dan mengikuti langkah ibunya ke dapur. "Memang Dad ada pasien, Mum? Biasanya Sabtu-Minggu libur?"

"Ada pasien darurat," sahut Mrs Granger. Dulu yang disukai Hermione pada profesi ayah-ibunya adalah, mereka dokter, tapi bukan dokter yang dikejar-kejar kondisi pasien walau di hari Natal sekalipun. Dokter gigi tidak harus bertanggungjawab atas hidup-matinya seseorang kalau lebih memilih libur tahun baru kan? Tapi kali ini?

"Pasien darurat?" tanya Hermione tercengang, "—baru kali ini aku mendengar dokter gigi punya pasien darurat?"

Mrs Granger tertawa melihat airmuka Hermione, sambil menyorongkan sepiring _fruitcake_. "Ya ada sajalah. Anak itu penderita hemofilia. Jadwalnya Senin besok dicabut gigi. Tapi, dokter gigi sebelumnya, tak mau mencabut giginya lagi, karena yang terakhir saja terjadi pendarahan tak henti-henti. Saat itu mereka belum tahu bahwa si anak menderita hemofilia. Dalam peristiwa cabut gigi itu, si anak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan setelah pemeriksaan menyeluruh, baru ketahuan bahwa si anak menderita hemofilia."

"Jadi, orangtuanya ingin anaknya dicabut gigi oleh Dad?" tanya Hermione sambil memotong _fruitcake_-nya.

Mrs Granger mengangguk. "Mungkin merasa Dad dokter gigi yang lebih baik. Padahal, dokter gigi terbaik sekalipun, kalau mau mencabut gigi penderita hemofilia, hanya bersedia di rumah sakit dengan fasilitas lengkap. Nggak akan mau di ruangan praktek di rumah—"

Hermione menelan cepat-cepat potongan kue yang ada di mulutnya sebelum meneruskan bertanya, "—hemofilia itu apa ya, Mum?"

Mrs Granger tertawa kecil. "Kau kan yang mau ke perpustakaan, cari sendiri di sana!"

"Aaah, Mum! Ayolah, preview sedikit dari dokter Jane Granger—"

Lagi-lagi Mrs Granger terkekeh. "Dasar anak sok tahu—"

"Siapa dulu ibunya. Dan siapa juga bapaknya—" Hermione nyengir.

"OK," Mrs Granger menyerah, "—singkat saja ya? Hemofilia itu penyakit yang menyebabkan darah sukar membeku. Hemofilia A terjadi karena kekurangan faktor VIII, lebih umum ditemukan, sedang Hemofilia B kekurangan faktor IX, agak jarang ditemukan. Hemofilia lebih sering ditemukan menyerang anak laki-laki—"

"—kenapa?"

Mrs Granger menjitak sayang anak satu-satunya ini, "—karena itu adanya di kromosom X, sayang, dan laki-laki hanya punya satu kromosom X, dibandingkan perempuan yang kedua kromosomnya X. Masa' pelajaran Muggle seperti itu bisa kau lupakan?"

"Hihi," Hermione terkikik. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa, padahal dulu dia paling suka membaca-baca semua buku Mum dan Dad-nya sambil terus bertanya. "OK, jadi menyerang kromosom X, dan perempuan punya _back-up_-nya. Membuat luka mengeluarkan darah terus menerus ya?" sahut Hermione, dengan gaya seperti cuek, padahal benaknya sudah mencatat terus menerus.

"Makanya. Dad tak mau ambil resiko mencabut gigi si anak di sini, dan sedang membujuk mereka agar cabut gigi Senin besok saja di rumah sakit—"

"Ada apa ya, panggil-panggil nama Dad?"

"Daaad!" Hermione langsung berdiri begitu mendengar suara ayahnya, dan memeluk erat.

"Ada apa dengan kutubuku Dad ini, kenapa mendadak pulang begini?"

Hermione memasang wajah cemberut ketika lagi-lagi ayahnya menyambut dengan ucapan sejenis, tapi ia tak bisa lama. Tentu saja ia tak akan bisa cemberut lama di hadapan ayahnya!

Bercakap-cakap hingga Mrs Granger 'mengusirnya' halus agar segera ke perpustakaan, sedang Mrs dan Mr Granger akan 'berkencan' berduaan dengan mengikuti seminar di sebuah gedung pertemuan.

Dan hari itu nyaris berakhir seperti biasa, kecuali saat Hermione tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, saat ia masih menyortir beberapa buku dan data.

Dan ia ber-Apparate ke Manchester.

-o0o-

Waktu makan siang dan makan malam hari Sabtu, Harry dan Ron tidak bertemu dengan Hermione. Esoknya waktu sarapan, masih saja mereka tidak bertemu. Waktu makan siang, Harry menanyakannya pada Ginny.

"Ia pulang sejenak ke rumah orang tuanya. Paling juga nanti malam ia sudah kembali," jawab Ginny menenangkan.

"Pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?" Ron terlihat cemas.

Tapi Harry menepuknya, "Bukankah kemarin ia bilang mau mencari bahan di perpustakaan Muggle? Tentu saja ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya."

Ron mencoba tenang, walau masih sedikit nampak cemas.

Saat makan malam, di awal Hermione masih belum datang. Di tengah-tengah makan, barulah ia datang, masih lengkap dengan mantel bepergian dan ransel yang sepertinya berat. Diturunkannya ransel itu, ditaruh di sebelah kursi, duduk tanpa membuka mantel, ia mulai mengisi piringnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron. Sekarang wajahnya lebih tenang.

"Banyak hasilnya," Hermione melirik ranselnya. "Kufotokopi saja halaman-halamannya akhirnya, kalau kupinjam bukunya pasti lebih ribet membawanya, belum lagi aku tak yakin bisa membawa buku Muggle ke Hogwarts—"

"Fotoko—" Ron bingung.

"Menduplikasi halaman buku," sergah Harry.

Ron nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala tak gatal.

Selesai makan malam mereka kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi. Hermione menyimpan mantel dan membuka ranselnya. Mereka sudah memilih duduk di sudut meja, yang tidak bisa didengar leluasa oleh anak lain.

"Harry, seingatmu, apakah _Sectumsempra_ pernah digunakan pada perempuan?" tanya Hermione sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya apa-apa.

Harry berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Yang aku tahu, Snape pernah salah menggunakan, untuk Pelahap Maut, jadi kena ke George. Lalu—" Harry seakan salah tingkah, "aku pernah memakainya pada Draco—"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, "—dan hasilnya darah yang banyak?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Lama tak berhenti?" Hermione mendesak.

Harry mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

"Dan, Profesor Snape tahu cara menghentikannya?"

Lagi-lagi Harry mengangguk.

"Kemarin malam itu, rupanya benar aku dikenai mantra Sectumsempra," Hermione mengeluarkan kertas-kertas fotokopiannya. "Semula aku tak yakin, karena darah yang mengucur tidak terus-menerus. Lalu, saat aku mandi, di mana aku tak melihat bekas-bekas luka sama sekali, aku merasa perih, sama seperti kalau aku punya luka di bagian itu—perih. Perih sama seperti luka kecil disiram air. Jadi, katakanlah aku di-Sectumsempra dalam '_mimpi_'—" Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya, dua jari dari tiap tangan membentuk tanda kutip, "—dalam kenyataannya, aku merasakan seperti luka kecil, bukan luka terbuka dengan darah tak berhenti. Jadi—"

Hermione menyisihkan beberapa lembar fotokopian, "—kebetulan pas aku datang, di ruang praktek Dad ada seorang anak yang akan dicabut giginya." Hermione menarik napas sejenak, memberi waktu untuk Ron dan Harry menyusun informasi yang didapat dari Hermione barusan.

"Dad bilang, anak laki-laki itu adalah seorang penderita hemofilia." Hermione berhenti menyisihkan kertas-kertas. Bersikap seperti seorang ibu guru, ia memberi keterangan pada kedua anak muda di depannya, "Hemofilia itu penyakit yang menyebabkan darah tidak dapat membeku jika ada luka. Kebanyakan ditemui pada pasien laki-laki. Pasien Dad itu diketahui penderita Hemofilia, dan Dad menyatakan tidak bisa mencabut giginya. Harus di rumah sakit—"

"Kenapa—"

"Karena kalau Dad mencabut giginya, nanti darah yang keluar tidak bisa berhenti. Ia bisa mati hanya karena mencabut gigi. Di rumahsakit ada sarana untuk merawatnya. Oke, kembali ke persoalan kita tadi. Aku merasa ada persamaan antara Sectumsempra dengan Hemofilia, yaitu sekali darah keluar, sulit untuk berhenti. Sectumsempra baru bisa dihentikan dengan mantra-penangkal yang dibuat juga oleh Profesor Snape. Ibumu saja kesulitan menghentikan darah yang keluar, dan bahkan tak bisa mengembalikan telinga George—"

"Lalu—"

"Lalu, makanya aku tanya padamu, Harry, apakah Sectumsempra pernah dipakai untuk korban wanita? Harry bilang belum pernah dengar. Aku lihat lagi kesamaan antara Sectumsempra dan Hemofilia: korbannya pria. Wanita tak terpengaruh banyak."

"Mengapa demikian?" Ron masih saja bingung.

"Begini," Hermione membuka salah satu fotokopiannya, "—dalam ilmu biologi Muggle, laki-laki itu kromosomnya XY, dan wanita XX. Oh, tidak usah bingung memikirkan kromosom, sebut saja '_seberkas DNA yang sangat panjang dan berkelanjutan__'_," Hermione nyengir melihat wajah bingung Ron.

"Hemofilia ini menyerang kromosom X. Wanita tidak terpengaruh, atau jarang sekali yang terpengaruh, karena ia punya dua kromosom X. Kalau satu kromosom terkena, maka yang satu bisa menutupi—menjadi _back-up_—bagi yang lain. Kecuali kalau dua-duanya terkena. Sedang laki-laki, karena kromosom X-nya hanya satu, sekali terkena maka penyakitnya akan keluar—"

"Dan persamaannya dengan Sectumsempra—"

"Aku menduga—" Hermione berkata pelan-pelan seolah mengeja, "—Sectumsempra dibuat dengan prinsip Hemofilia. Walau—" ia menghela napas, "—kemungkinan banyak salahnya dalam penarikan kesimpulan—"

Hening sejenak. Pelan Harry menyahut, "—lalu, apa yang diinginkan Profesor Snape dengan merapal Sectumsempra pada Hermione?"

Pelan juga Hermione menggeleng. "Aku juga belum tahu. Malam ini, aku akan berusaha mencari tahu—"

"Hermione—" Ron terlihat cemas lagi, "—bagaimana kalau dia berusaha membunuhmu?"

Hermione menggeleng, kali ini lebih tegas, "Kau sudah mengerti kan? Sectumsempra pada pria, dan kau bisa membunuhnya. Sectumsempra pada wanita, kau hanya akan menakut-nakuti. Beliau sedang berusaha memberi pesan, Ron, dan pesan itu ditujukan padaku. Ingat, waktu kalian ikut menunggu? Beliau tak muncul."

Harry mengangguk menyetujui. "Hati-hati, Hermione!"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia membereskan fotokopian ke dalam ransel, menambahkan dengan beberapa buku dan beberapa gulung perkamen. Ia berdiri. "Oke, aku ke perpustakaan dulu! Sampai jumpa besok, saat sarapan!"

Ron memandang Hermione sampai ia lenyap di balik lukisan pintu, lalu setengah bertanya pada Harry, "—kau pernah melihat dia tidur tidak, sih?"

-o0o-

Hermione meletakkan buku-buku, perkamen, dan kertas-kertas fotokopiannya di atas meja. Ia duduk dan mulai membaca, sebentar menyalin, membaca lagi. Malam mulai larut, dan dingin mulai menemani.

Dingin yang hadir perlahan mulai harus diwaspadai. Hermione melihat berkeliling. Ia berani bersumpah, ia sama sekali tak merasa kalau ia sedang tertidur, tapi dalam dua kali penampakan Profesor Snape, selalu berakhir dengan Hermione seolah baru bangun dari tidur. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kali ini?

Wujud gelap berjubah hitam itu muncul perlahan. Kali ini, wajahnya nampak walau remang-remang.

Entah mengapa, rasa gentar tetap saja ada.

"Profesor Snape," Hermione berusaha menyapa, sedikit gemetar.

Wujud itu mendekat.

Hermione berusaha menepis keinginan untuk menggenggam tongkat sihirnya. Sedari tadi, tomgkat sihirnya diletakkan saja di atas meja, secara mencolok, agar jelas terlihat bahwa ia tidak bermaksud bertarung.

Tanpa peringatan, satu sayatan melayang di udara, mengenai bahu kiri. Hermione berusaha mengelak, tetapi terkena juga. Sambil memegang bahu, Hermione mencoba berbicara, walau ternyata bicara juga sulit dalam suasana seperti ini. Hermione merasa seperti anak gagap!

"Sir—"

Satu sayatan berhasil dihindari. Hermione mengelak dengan merendah, dan ia kembali tegak selangkah di samping.

"S-Sec-Sectumsempra ti-tidak akan berakibat fatal pada wanita, betul kan, Sir?"

Wujud itu berhenti melontarkan mantra.

Memandang Hermione dalam-dalam, agak lama, sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara. "Kau sudah menelitinya."

Suaranya persis seperti suara Profesor Snape, hanya bergaung, seolah disuarakan dari dasar sumur.

Menjadi lebih berani, Hermione maju, masih memegangi bahunya yang mengucurkan darah, "—Anda setengah Muggle kan? Anda tahu penyakit Hemofilia—"

Wujud Profesor Snape itu menyipit matanya, kemudian ia berteriak, suaranya bergema jauh dan dalam—

"Atau—" Hermione bergeming, mencoba berspekulasi, "—justru Anda yang terkena Hemofilia?" Hermione maju lebih dekat lagi, "—ingat saat Anda digigit anjing berkepala tiga di tahun pertama saya? Anda sampai terpincang-pincang begitu, padahal gigitannya tidak begitu parah. Itu karena Anda harus kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak. Kalau Anda tidak menderita Hemofilia, ini tidak akan terjadi, bukan? Sedikit Ramuan saja akan bisa menghentikan pendarahan di kaki itu, betul?"

Wujud Snape itu tangannya menggenggam sangat erat. Seperti amarah yang tertahan.

"Sebagai ahli Ramuan, Anda punya Ramuan-Ramuan untuk menghentikan pendarahan, bukan? Tetapi itu pendarahan biasa, bukan pendarahan akibat Hemofilia! Pendarahan yang sulit berhenti, karena darah sulit membeku," Hermione merasa makin berani.

Melirik sedikit ke arah tumpukan kertas fotokopian, "Dan itu saya rasa juga yang membuat Anda sangat membenci ayah Anda: dialah yang menurunkan penyakit itu! Betulkah?"

Hermione bergeser sedikit ke arah meja, menarik selembar kertas fotokopian. Dan meletakkannya sedemikian hingga wujud Profesor Snape bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

_MANCHESTER HAEMOPHILIA CARE CENTER_

_Oxford Place  
Manchester, Lancashire M14, United Kingdom_

_Nama Pasien: Tobias Snape_

Meraung sekerasnya, wujud Profesor Snape membabibuta melepas sayatan-sayatan ke sana ke mari. Hermione berusaha menghindar, akan tetapi ia terkena juga beberapa. Tapi ia tak melawan, hanya sekedar menghindar, menghindar, dan menghindar. Darah sudah mengucur dari bahu, lengan, leher, kaki, bahkan ada yang dari punggung.

OK, bertahanlah, Hermione, pikirnya dalam hati. Kau tahu bahwa ini tak membahayakanmu. Kau tahu bahwa esok paling kau hanya akan sedikit pegal-pegal, dan perih kalau kau mandi. Bertahanlah, biarkan beliau mengamuk sedikit. Biarkan saja ia melepas emosinya.

Benar saja. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, Profesor Snape berhenti melepas mantranya. Terengah-engah. Menunduk. Terkulai. Dan runtuh terduduk.

Masih waspada, Hermione mendekat. "Sir—" sahutnya pelan. Ia duduk di depannya.

Profesor Snape menengadah.

"Anda membuat Sectumsempra sebagai pelampiasannya, bukan? Membuat orang lain merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan Anda? Anda membuat Sectumsempra dengan karakteristik seperti Hemofilia, bukan? Membuat seorang laki-laki terluka, lukanya terbuka, dan sulit untuk disembuhkan, tapi ternyata tidak berlaku pada seorang wanita—"

Pandangan Hermione tajam menusuk. "Karena ibu Anda tidak mewariskan penyakit pada Anda, ia justru melindungi Anda, ia merawat Anda—"

Tak ada suara, tapi Hermione mengerti. Airmuka gurunya sudah mewakili segalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku—" sahut Profesor Snape pelan, berbisik. "Kenapa harus aku—" dan beliau menunduk lagi, tersengguk.

Hermione terdiam. Dengan segala beban yang harus dipikulnya, penyakit Muggle ini menambah berat segalanya. Hermione tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Severus Snape menahannya sampai sekian lama?

Jadi itu yang membuatnya pucat, ia bukan seorang vampir seperti kata gosip, tapi ia kehilangan banyak darah dalam banyak kejadian, karena Hemofilia. Beruntung ia penyihir, ia bisa menghentikannya untuk sementara dengan berbagai mantra dan ramuan—tapi kita tak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit hanya dengan menyembuhkan gejala, bukan? Kita harus menemukan sumbernya, dan mengobati dari sana, bukan?

Hermione mengulurkan tangannya yang tak dibasahi darah, menyentuh bahu gurunya.

"Sir—"

Profesor Snape mengangkat wajah.

"Jika Anda percaya takdir—jika Anda bertanya mengapa Anda diberi penyakit ini, Anda harus percaya bahwa Anda, memiliki daya tahan yang luar biasa dalam menghadapinya**1)**. Karena Anda bisa—"

Profesor Snape terdiam.

Hermione memberanikan diri lagi, "—dan apakah itu yang membuat Anda membenci ayah Anda?"

Profesor Snape mengangguk pelan.

"Bukankah dia juga hanyalah seorang korban? Dia juga penderita hemofilia kan?"

Masih terdiam.

Beberapa tetes darah dari bahu Hermione menetes lambat ke atas punggung tangan Profesor Snape, dan beliau mengangkat wajah lagi.

"Dan apakah gunanya itu?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Darah di bahunya rupanya sudah mulai mengental, sudah menuju pada pembekuan darah. "—hanya untuk membalas dendam pada ayah Anda, yang sudah menurunkan penyakit ini? Tidakkah Anda merasa, bahwa ayah Anda juga sebenarnya frustasi atas peyakit ini?"

_Defense Mechanisme_, pikir Hermione tatkala memikirkannya tadi. _Denial_. Pengingkaran.

Tatapannya tajam menembus, tapi Hermione memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan. "Tapi Anda tidak berhenti pada frustasi saja, kan? Anda dikaruniai intelegensia, kenapa harus berhenti dengan frustasi? Dengan melampiaskan amarah pada semua yang berada di bawah level Anda? Anda bukan hanya anak ayah Anda, tetapi Anda juga anak ibu Anda, benar?"

Rupanya perkataan Hermione mulai merasuk masuk ke dalam rasio Profesor Snape. Ia masih tetap terdiam, matanya masih memandang tajam pada Hermione, tapi Hermione merasakan, mata itu mulai jinak.

"Kalau Anda—kalau Anda bisa membuat mantra dengan basis Hemofilia, kenapa tidak membuat penawar Hemofilia itu sendiri? Anda berada di dua dunia, Anda bisa mencari di dunia Muggle, bisa mencari di dunia Sihir, menggabungkan keduanya, bisa menghasilkan penawar yang tepat kan?"

Profesor Snape menggeleng pelan. "Aku—terlalu tinggi hati—untuk masuk ke dalam dunia Muggle—" sahutnya perlahan, nyaris berbisik. Masih terdiam lagi beberapa saat, sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Hermione yang terluka.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkannya dengan Vulnera Sanatur," Profesor Snape meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas bahu Hermione, dan mulai melantunkan Vulnera Sanatur tiga kali. Mendadak Hermione merasa seperti sebuah botol yang diisi air penuh-penuh, mendadak ia mengerti hakikat Sectumsempra dan Vulnera Sanatur, dan mendadak ia merasa bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Ini tidak bisa diajarkan begitu saja," sahut Profesor Snape pelan, "—kau harus mentransferkannya—"

Hermione mengangguk. Terpesona ia akan pengetahuan baru yang ia dapat. Terpana juga akan kenyataan bahwa Profesor Snape tidak hanya menyembuhkan luka, tetapi sekaligus mentransferkan ilmunya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mencari penawar penyakit itu, Miss Granger," sahutnya pelan, pahit, "—tetapi dalam waktu sekian yang kupunya, hanya sebatas itu yang kudapat. Kuakui, kekuranganku adalah tidak mau melihat kemajuan yang dimiliki Muggle. Aku hanya berkutat di lingkungan Sihir," ia menelan ludah.

"Lagipula—" ucapannya semakin pelan, nyaris tak terdengar jika Hermione tidak memusatkan pendengarannya, "—aku diliputi amarah, dan amarah itu dominan, menguasaiku. Aku jarang memikirkan tentang formula penyembuhan, aku lebih memusatkan diri pada mantra yang membuat orang lain merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Sampai—"

Profesor Snape menghela napas, "—sampai aku tahu bahwa rumusan mantraku dipakai oleh orang lain."

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memikirkan siapa kira-kira yang berani-beraninya memakai formula mantra Profesornya.

"Nagini, kau tahu—"

Hermione mencoba berpikir cepat. Digigit ular, tak mampu membuat darahnya membeku dengan cepat, kehilangan banyak darah dengan cepat—Jadi ini maksudnya menunjuk bagian Venom di _Moste Potente Potion_?

"Nagini, dibuat Pangeran Kegelapan agar menggigit dengan efek yang sama seperti—Hemofilia," sahut Profesor Snape pelan.

Hermione tiba-tiba mengerti. Mengerti siapa orang yang berani-berani menggunakan formula mantra Profesor Snape. Selain dari Voldemort, siapa lagi yang berani?

"Jadi, waktu Mr Weasley digigit Nagini itu—"

Profesor Snape mengangguk.

"Pangeran Kegelapan melihatku saat aku sedang menyempurnakan Sectumsempra. Aku tak berdaya saat ia memintaku untuk membuat formula untuk bisa ular."

Satu tarikan napas panjang.

"Nagini termasuk jenis ular pembelit. Ia membunuh dengan membelitmu hingga tak bisa bernapas, dan tulang-tulangmu remuk. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan melengkapinya dengan bisa ini—"

Hermione menahan napas. Dan Profesor Snape justru dibunuh oleh Nagini—

Sebentuk senyum pahit muncul di bibir Profesor Snape. "Ya. Pikiranmu tepat. Itu karma. Aku yang merumuskan formulanya, dan aku yang dipatuknya. Mungkin akibatnya tidak akan fatal seperti itu jika aku bukan penderita hemofilia—"

Hermione menunduk. Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Tak terduga.

Hening sejenak. Tapi kemudian,

"Miss Granger—"

Hermione menatapnya dalam.

"Kalau boleh aku minta tolong—"

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Profesor Snape meminta tolong? Dalam kehidupannya, beliau tak biasa berbasa-basi, apalagi meminta tolong—

Tapi airmuka Hermione seakan memberi isyarat agar Profesor Snape meneruskan kalimatnya.

"—teruskan cari formula untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang digigit Nagini. Aku tahu—" Profesor Snape melihat perubahan wajah Hermione, bukankah Nagini sudah mati? "—jika masih saja ada orang yang meneruskan, jika ada orang yang usil meneruskan meneliti tentang transfer penggunaan formula Sectumsempra pada bisa ular—"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Kalau tidak salah, Sir, Neville masih menyimpan taring Nagini. Mudah-mudahan saya masih bisa menemukan sedikit contoh bisanya, agar bisa merumuskan formulanya, dan menyusun penawarnya—"

Profesor Snape mengangguk. Airmukanya sudah normal lagi sekarang, sudah tidak dipenuhi dengan amarah seperti tadi, Hermione menyimpulkan. Apakah memang—ada kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi, di antara anak-ayah ini, Severus dan Tobias Snape ini? Karena jika ingin mengemukakan sesuatu, yang keluar justru amarah dan murka?

Hermione tak tahu, dan tak ingin tahu sekarang. Bukan urusannya. Yang penting, pesan sudah tersampaikan—

"—dan, Miss Granger—"

Hermione memandang Profesor Snape lagi, menunggu. Profesor Snape nampaknya kesulitan mengemukakan kalimat yang ini, tapi keluar juga—

"—aku minta maaf, atas semua perlakuanku—"

Hermione menghela napas. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Profesor. Tidak apa."

Profesor Snape berdiri perlahan. Hermione juga berdiri perlahan.

"Jadi—"

"Jadi, kukira ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Semoga berhasil—" Profesor Snape nampak sudah akan menghilang, ketika Hermione menahannya.

"—maaf kalau saya lancang, tetapi ayah Anda—"

Profesor Snape menghela napas. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Belum bertemu langsung. Ia seperti—seperti melihat dari kejauhan saja—"

Hermione membayangkan keluarganya sendiri, begitu hangat dan gembira.

"Sir," sahutnya, "—tidakkah Anda bermaksud—"

Profesor Snape mengangguk tanpa menunggu kalimat Hermione selesai. "Aku bermaksud demikian. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Wajahnya masih dingin, namun ada kilatan di matanya, yang biasanya terselimuti kerudung jubah. Hermione tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan, disambut tangan Profesor Snape.

Tangannya dingin, seperti biasa bagian tubuh bukan manusia.

Tapi terasa hangat di hati.

"Aku akan hadir kalau Ramuan itu sudah kau temukan—"

Hermione mengangguk.

Wujud Profesor Snape perlahan menghilang, sedikit demi sedikit.

Ruangan terang kembali.

-o0o-

Profesor Griselda Marchbanks CDMG, APMO, fdBB selaku wakil dari pengawas NEWT menyerahkan perkamen sertifikat formula Ramuan itu pada Hermione. "Miss Granger, selamat karena kau bisa menyelesaikan formula Ramuan ini dalam usiamu yang masih sangat muda. Kalau boleh aku tahu, Ramuan itu akan kau beri nama apa?"

Tegas, Hermione menjawab, "Ramuan Snape, Ma'am!"

Profesor Marchbanks mengerutkan kening. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Profesor Severus Snape?"

Mantap Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, Ma'am. Dari beliaulah saya memperoleh inspirasi untuk menyusun formula ini, kehidupan beliau juga yang menyemangati saya untuk terus mencoba dalam kegagalan-demi-kegagalan. Selain itu," Hermione menegaskan, "Ramuan ini juga saya dedikasikan pada ayah beliau—"

"Tobias Snape?"

Hermione mengangguk tegas.

Profesor Marchbanks mengangguk mafhum. "Dengan prestasi secemerlang ini, kami para pengawas dalam ujian NEWT, memutuskan bahwa Miss Hermione Granger tidak perlu mengikuti ujian NEWT Ramuan, dan langsung lulus dalam matapelajaran itu dengan yudisium O."

Tepuk tangan membahana dalam ruangan itu. Ada beberapa rekannya, seperti Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, lalu semua guru Hogwarts—termasuk Hagrid—hadir, belum lagi semua lukisan almarhum Kepala Sekolah hadir bersesakan di sebuah pigura di ruangan itu. Dua orang Muggle yang ikut hadir adalah Mr dan Mrs Granger

"Terima kasih, Ma'am," sahut Hermione, suaranya mendadak tercekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya memutar berkeliling, mencari. Tapi wujud itu tak ada. Setidaknya tidak terasa kehadirannya oleh Hermione.

Sampai acara selesai, sampai semua hadirin memberi selamat atas keberhasilan Hermione menemukan sebuah Ramuan baru, Hermione tidak menemukan sosok itu.

Hadirin sudah bubar. Mr dan Mrs Granger sudah kembali ke Heathrow. Tinggal Harry dan Ron.

"Kau mencari sosoknya?" Harry mengerti, siapa yang dicari Hermione. Walau hanya berwujud makhluk gaib.

Hermione mengangguk. "Sayang, perjuanganmu untuk memasang lukisannya di Kantor Kepala Sekolah belum berhasil. Kalau sudah, tentu ia bisa menyaksikan juga bersama para mendiang Kepala Sekolah yang lain—"

Harry mengangguk. "Jangan takut. Aku akan terus mengusahakan, Hermione. Walau apapun rintangannya."

Dan mereka bertiga bergandengan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sepasang mata hitam gelap menyaksikan mereka dari ujung ruangan. Dengan wujud hitam, gelap yang bahkan lebih pekat dari gelapnya sudut malam. Tapi sosok gelap itu tersenyum.

-o0o-

Malam hari.

"_Sectumsempra_~"

Dalam keheningan malam, suara sekecil apapun akan terdengar. Juga suara darah menetes. Suara seorang perempuan terengah.

Menyusul alunan Vulnera Sanatur berulang beberapa kali, sambil terengah. Suara perempuan terengah tadi perlahan berhenti.

Suara anak kunci berputar. Siluet seorang perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan di Hogwarts itu.

Sisa-sisa senyum masih tergambar di wajahnya.

**FIN**

_1) Mengapa Tuhan memberiku penyakit ini? Karena aku percaya bahwa aku memiliki daya tahan yang luar biasa dalam menghadapi cobaan ini - _1 Liter No Amida – Aya Kito


End file.
